Porcelain Deals
by DeliriousMelody
Summary: There's no Kira, Ryuk's involved and a deal is made. L and the Task Force are working on a case involving a series of murders and they all point up to a certain red eyed murderer. Light's acting oddly, and when the bite-marks on his neck are showing everyone's concerned. There's a small showdown between L and B. And Beyond reveals why Light is acting like he is, like a puppet.
1. Chapter 1

Light sighed as he stared off into the distance, instead of focusing on his computer with his recently assigned case. He just couldn't concentrate. He had this feeling in his chest that wouldn't go away, and Light knew exactly why, . He just ignored the feeling, he covered it up with statistics of murders around the world. Currently, Light was sitting in his seat along with the members of the Kira Taskforce and Ryuzaki.

The case was interesting, unique, and most of all deadly. Adults; men specifically were turning up dead. Their bodies mutilated. There was no leads as to why, well. Only one, the men who have been targeted were revealed to have been cheaters, and the way the men's bodies were found was disgusting, decaying, and rotting, 12 men a day were killed.

Light could feel Ryuzaki's penetrating gaze staring at him, he felt annoyance at Ryuzaki's actions. Although Light didn't blame him, he wasn't acting like himself. He hasn't for about three weeks, how could he, not with _him_ watching him. Not that Light didn't mind, but it was still a confusing matter that Light couldn't help but feel addicted too.

Light was constantly tired, his persona of perfection was breaking. He had a constant headache. The nightmares didn't help either. And his eyes almost seemed haunted with this demon. He was constantly lying and he was very paranoid and constantly annoyed at the questions for his well being.

"Are you alright Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked, he stared relentlessly at Light while nibbling on his thumb with concern. Light turned to look at Ryuzaki, and gave a small fake smile.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired. Thank you for your concern though Ryuzaki" Light said quietly. The room was silent, suffocating, Light cursed himself inwardly for forgetting about the other taskforce members so easily. Light waited for his father to come around with "fatherly advice/concern."

"Light, are you sure? You seem to be acting off lately, you should get some rest. You keep pushing yourself too far and you'll hurt yourself" Soichiro said, he stared at Light, eyes staring down at him critically. Light felt like groaning with boredom and irritation.

"I'm fine okay? Will you just drop it?" Light snapped, his hand reached up to rub at a spot on his neck self-consciously under his turtle-neck shirt. It was almost discreet, almost. His odd movement had caught both Ryuzaki and Soichiro's gaze, the two turned to look at each other slightly, and nodded.

And as fast as a striking cobra Light was pinned against his seat by Ryuzaki's hands, and Soichiro pulled down the turtle neck of Light's shirt to reveal a large bite mark on his neck. There were multiple bite-marks, they were scarring slightly around Light's neck as though he were attacked by an animal. There was still some dried blood around a few of the bite marks. But, a few marks weren't with teeth, they were actually dark hickeys.

"What the hell are you doing?" Light yelled angrily, his eyes were wide with fear. "Let go of me!" Ryuzaki stood back, in his slouched appearance with his hands in his pocket. Soichiro looked angry. His face was stern, Light noted in his anger.

"Light, what happened to you? Who gave you those?" Soichiro all but yelled. His eyes were staring at Light, who had his hands around his neck. As if that were to hide the bite marks and hickeys.

"It's nothing alright?" Light said. "It-it was just an accident-"

"Light" Ryuzaki interrupted, his voice was monotone with a hint of anger in it. Light noticed that he dropped his honorifics as well. "I doubt that it was 'just an accident'. I'm offended you didn't ask for help" Ryuzaki had his eyes narrowed, before he turned away and walked over to the nearest computer, and typed something quickly. It was practically almost a moment later when Watari had walked into the room carrying a first-aid kit in his hands. Light stood up and glared at Ryuzaki.

"Sit down" Watari ordered, Light did after Watari stared at him with a bemused expression. Light felt his face flushed with embarrassment and anger. Watari pulled down Light's turtle-neck, and began to clean up the wounds.

As Watari was finishing up Light kept his head down and gaze averted from making any type of eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Light why are there bite marks on your neck?!" Matsuda asked incredulously. Aizawa and Mogi seemed to nod in agreement.

"..."

"You can't ignore us Light" Matsuda said, and had his arms crossed.

"..."

"I'm waiting" That was Ryuzaki, who stared down at Light.

"...Can't you see I _can't_?" Light muttered, his voice was quiet. But the words echoed around endlessly into the silent room.

"What do you mean you can't Light?" Soichiro asked. Light sighed and laughed bitterly.

"They'll kill me"

"Who will kill you? What other threats were you told" Ryuzaki questioned. His eyebrows were pinched together in confusion and irritation. The taskforce members began to hurl questions at Light who repeated the same words over and over. Until, the light's in the room flickered on and off, and the electronic door in the front of the building opened up, allowing a dark hunched over figure to walk in.

Light gave a small gasp and shuddered when he looked into those insane red eyes once again. Everyone in the room turned their heads to gap at the newcomer.

He was an exact copy of Ryuzaki. Nearly. The figure had a malicious grin and blood red eyes. He had a smear of blood on his pale lips. Everyone began to put two and two together.

"Hello again my little Light. I seem to forgot to give you a kiss before you left for work" The copy of Ryuzaki laughed as Light backed away in fright and surprise as the man stepped towards Light. Soichiro stood in front of Light, as did the rest of the taskforce.

"Beyond"

"L"

"You're supposed to be dead"

"Yet I'm not"

"How?"

"Practice, now. Let me see my little Light" Beyond said, as he pouted when the only responses he was given were harsh glares.

"What are you doing here. You are a dead criminal. What do you want with Light" Ryuzaki pressed, he stared at his double. Making Beyond laugh.

"I'm simply bored, and Light here has, given me some _entertainment_ " Beyond purred. Light felt chills down his back. "He was so kind to me, and I thought that I should reward him for his kindness. After all, I am his boyfriend am I not, Light-chan?" Beyond giggled. Light flushed.

"What is he talking about Light?" Soichiro asked, everyone's eyes were again on Light. Light seemed to shift side to side, and had his eyes averted to the ground.

"...He-he's talking about-"

"Light was oh so lonely~" Beyond crooned. Light flinched but stood his ground. "I made him happy, but he grew ungrateful...so I taught him a lesson. Isn't that right Light-chan?" Beyond chuckled. Light nodded mutely, much to the horror of his fellow colleagues and father.

"Yes Beyond" Light murmured. Soichiro looked scandalized. Ryuzaki looked affronted.

"Come here Light" Beyond smirked, but it faltered as Light hesitated. His red eyes narrowed and he clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I said, _come here_ Light"

Light ignored the looks thrown his way as he walked with his head bowed over to Beyond's side. Beyond purred once again as he wrapped his arms around Light's waist, holding him close as if he was a stuffed animal.

"What are you doing Light? Get away from my son!" Soichiro yelled, he took a step forward and pulled out his gun, only to be stopped by Watari, who shook his head and watched the Beyond with a calculating eye. Ryuzaki was doing the same as well.

"I'm only simply taking what's mine, I haven't got a clue what's your problem is though"

"Leave Light out of this Beyond" Ryuzaki demanded. Beyond grinned widely. And held a flushed Light closer, as if he was challenging Ryuzaki's order.

"Now why should I leave him out of this? Light doesn't mind" Beyond said, he lifted up Light's chin to make their eyes meet. "Do you?"

"No Beyond" Light answered. He lay limp in Beyond's arms, like a perfect porcelain doll, his honey auburn eyes stared into Beyond's blood red ones, gazing adoringly yet still slightly fearfully, up at Beyond.

"You are manipulating him, he doesn't even know what he wants" Ryuzaki scowled. Beyond quirked up an eyebrow, and while keeping his eyes on Light, he noticed Ryuzaki's scowl from the corner of his eyes and grinned madly.

"I'm not manipulating him, Light is too smart to even be taken advantage of. Even if, he's just like a little _doll_ , don't you think Ryuzaki?" Beyond chuckled to himself, before he seemed to stand up straight. And go more rigid with paranoia. He turned to look behind him and scowled. "What do _you_ want?"

"Who are you talking to? Is he going insane?" Matsuda asked, he and the taskforce held out their guns and aimed them at the Ryuzaki double, they didn't shoot because they didn't want to shoot Light. Beyond turned to glare at Matsuda, before turning and nodding as if someone was talking to him.

"Fine, I'll take what I want, then you can get all the apples you want" Beyond turned back to look at Ryuzaki and the taskforce. "Well, I'm afraid I can't stay longer, it's been lovely meeting my future father-in-law and friends" He walked and left Light, who followed as if a puppet on strings.

The only thing is.

Light _was_ a puppet on strings.

And Beyond was the puppet master.

All it took was a little _deal_ with a certain god of death to make Light into his little doll.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuk laughed, his unholy raspy laugh. He watched the encounter of Beyond and L through the walls of the Task Force Building. He figured he would give Beyond a few minutes to pick up his little doll before they left to torment more humans and get more juicy apples. Things weren't so boring now, Ryuk thought to himself as he watched, with his grotesque eyes, Light walk obediently over to Beyond, away from his father and colleagues. Even if Light wanted to he wouldn't have been able to disobey Beyond. The deal would never allow that.

Ryuk flew behind Beyond, and cackled to himself when he saw the World's Greatest Detective get jealous, humans were just so interesting and, well, _human_.

"Hey Beyond" Ryuk said, he watched amused when Beyond stiffened up at his raspy voice, and turned to look at him with a scowl on his face.

"What do _you_ want?" Beyond asked, annoyed. Light turned to look at Ryuk as well, but Light averted his gaze from the god of death, he never liked looking at him.

"Times up, hurry up and grab your doll. You need to renew the bonds or he'll break free and the deal will be off" Ryuk said, and pointed at Light who remained still. "And, plus. I want to get those apples you promised me" Beyond rolled his eyes but he supposed a deals a deal. He was done here anyways.

"Fine." Beyond said curtly. "I'll take what I want, then you can get all the apples you want" Beyond continued. The human known as Matsuda had previously exclaimed something about Beyond being insane. Ryuk didn't really pay attention, his life span was short enough as it at the moment. Then Beyond turned back to look at the rest of the humans. "Well, I'm afraid I can't stay longer, it's been lovely meeting my future-father-in-law and friends."

Then Beyond looked at Ryuk and nodded, and he let go of his puppet and walked out of the room. The puppet faltered and Beyond whipped his head back and snarled at him.

"Let's go. Now." Beyond growled menacingly. Ryuk chuckled at Light's expression. Light looked like a deer caught in headlights, his doe like eyes were filled with fear.

Light shivered at the fury in his face, and he stopped starting disobey Beyond and he kept his head down and followed Beyond without any hesitation. Ryuk noticed Light's father look scandalized and ready to lose it.

"Beyond, don't you dare take Light with you" Ryuzaki warned. Beyond continued walking as if he hadn't heard Ryuzaki. Light followed close behind him.

"If you don't want anything to happen to Light I suggest you don't interfere _L_ " Beyond said, he stopped and looked at Ryuzaki with a blank stare, that almost startled Ryuzaki.

"Where are you taking my son!?" Soichiro yelled, enraged at Light's obedience towards the Ryuzaki look-alike. And the fact that Light won't even bother to _look_ at his own father.

"Relax, I'm only taking him out for the day. I just have some errands that require his assistance, when we're finished I'll bring him back" Beyond said with a rather bored look on his face. He snapped his fingers and Light's eye widened before fluttering closed and falling backwards to the floor had Beyond not caught him in time.

"Light!" Soichiro yelled aghast as Beyond and the unconscious Light left the room. "Ryuzaki why aren't you doing anything where is he taking my son?! We have to save Light from that psychopath"

"Yagami-san there is nothing we can do, Beyond has Light and the two are on intimate terms with each other. Light will not willingly be "saved" at the moment. He seems to do everything Beyond wants him to do. All we can do is wait for Beyond to bring Light back as he said he would" Ryuzaki said calmly, he seemed to nibble on his thumb with a bit more force than needed, and his eyes seemed to glower at where Beyond previously stood. "We'll need to start a plan to get Beyond to reveal more information and then to capture him without getting Light-kun hurt"

And so the detectives all began to brainstorm ways to stop Beyond, get info on him and Light, and to save Light. Things should be simple right? Sadly not, life was never simple and constantly making things complicated.

* * *

 **Hi guys can't do much at the moment, the story's going to get better I promise! Please review it really helps! I'm sorry if the chapter is really short I just had to get this out of the way to get to the next chapter faster. Have a good day/night!**

 **KiraRose17**


	3. Chapter 3

Light had met Beyond purely by chance. It was dark and pouring rain out the night they met, Light was walking home from his cram school. Light watched through dull eyes the simple minded people who tried to sprint away from the rain and hide, but Light didn't because Light rather much loves the rain. The way the cold rain landed on his smooth skin and how the water gave him shivers and chills gave Light some temporary amusement. The wind howled through the night as if it was in and agonizingly numb pain just as Light was. Light was soaked to the bone but he could hardly feel a thing.

Then Light had suddenly felt very weary and suspicious of his surroundings, as he walked he noticed not another soul around, the wind howled as if it was trying to warn Light of danger, but Light tried to think nothing of it. At the moment it felt as if the world around him went silent, except for the sound of his footsteps echoing in the rain. Light felt no need to worry until he heard the extra pair of footsteps echoing around his in the rain.

Light felt his heart skip a beat or two and his breath hitched slightly, his dark honey auburn eyes widened slightly and Light wondered what was going to happen with a sick curiosity. Was he going to die? Was he going to be murdered, and found lifeless in the streets of Japan by some strangers? Will he be in pain? Or will it be quick and painless as if he was falling into a permanent sleep.

Light sighed mentally before he stopped and turned to face the danger behind him. And Light had seen two blood red eyes that glinted in the rain that will forever haunt his dreams and memories. The face with the blood red eyes had cocked it's head in curiosity behind the eyes of the dark auburn haired teen in front of him. Light nearly gasped at the intensity of the intelligence behind those eyes that stared past his very own.

Light's eyes caught the quick shining of the knife in the hands of the man in front of him. He sighed in resignation of his fate and he gave the man a bittersweet smile. Light's lips twitched upward even more in twisted amusement from the slightly confused look the man was giving him.

The man was tall, his hair was black and very bizarre looking, his red eyes seemed to shine brightly in the dark and the grin on his face made him look even more menacing. His eyes were owl like and had dark circles under them. The man wore a white long sleeved t-shirt and some jeans and no shoes. He was soaked in the rain just as Light was.

"Are you going to kill me yet? If so could you do it rather quickly because I have to get home soon as it's rather late at night if you couldn't tell" Light said in a bored tone. The man did nothing at first, then in a flash Light was pinned under the man on the cold and wet ground below them. Light felt dizzy from how hard he hit the ground and felt the air get knocked out of him. Light felt the cold knife pressed up against his throat and he sighed once he got his breath.

"You...you are different. From others, I can see that. Your eyes, are like mine" The red-eyed man said with a hint of awe in his deep and smooth voice. Light shivered from how the way the man's voice sounded, it was wonderful yet chilling at the same time. The man leaned in close to Light's ear and Light felt goosebumps rise from the man's hot breath. Then the man stood up and gave out a smooth pale hand to help Light up. "I am Beyond"

Light gladly took his hand, his hair was messy from the wind and drenched from the rain. Light stood up and gave a small smile that looked too delectable for his own good Beyond thought too himself.

"I'm Light."

"Light Yagami" Beyond said nonchalantly, Light let himself give out a small expression of surprise flash across his face. Before he quirked up an eyebrow, questioning everything about the whole bizarre situation yet he was not at all really that shocked at the same time. Light smiled at Beyond and tilted his head sideways.

"So what do you want?" Light asked. Beyond shrugged his should.

"I honestly don't know anymore, you seem to have thrown me off guard for the time-being"

"Were you actually planning on killing me?" Light asked, Beyond nodded his head.

"I was, but, as I said before your eyes are different, they are like mine"

"My eyes aren't red you know" Light reminded Beyond who rolled his eyes in a melodramatic way.

"I know that. You are intelligent, yes. But you are bored and in need of some... _fun_ " Beyond said, his bizarre black hair shifted in front of his face only allowing one eye to shine forth.

Light's eyebrow quirked up in curiosity and slight amusement.

"What kind of fun? It's been rather dull and boring lately" Light asked. Beyond grinned madly, a grin that brought goosebumps down Light's smooth skin. As the man began to speak such sinfully delightful words Light felt a genuine smile placed on his soft lips. Beyond was right, this was going to be rather...fun.

"So what do you think? Together we can take out L forever, it'll be very interesting and fun" Beyond continued, Light's smile turned into a rather adorable psychotic smile that almost melted Beyond's heart. He certainly looked delectable.

"This will surely be fun, almost like a game in it's own way" Light said thoughtfully to himself. Beyond's face eventually turned into one of curiosity and thoughtfulness as well.

"In a sense, it is...almost like chess. We are the white pieces, and L will be the black" Beyond continued that thought in his mind privately. And inside he felt a sinister feeling grow in his chest and Beyond knew what he was going to do with Light. He wouldn't be a pawn per say. Light seemed more like a doll or a puppet that would follow his every move. He just had to wait for the Shinigami of his to appear again with approval from the king of the Realm of Shinigami perform his little experiment of his.

But maybe...he'll wait a bit. He wasn't lying when he said Light was different. He wanted to bring out the real Light, the one only he can see in his dark honey auburn eyes, Beyond could see the dark menacing blood red that would bleed through the colors of honey auburn once the real Light broke free of this pathetic wall he was trapped in. That's what Beyond wanted to see, eyes just like his. They were trapped, yes, but Beyond knew he could free them. He was sure of it.

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you like this new chapter. I don't have much to say, just you know please read, review, follow, and favorite they really make me happy and less dead inside. Anyways I'll update later soon I hope you guys have a good day/night.**

 **KiraRose17**


	4. Story has been adopted

All stories are being adopted by a close friend of mine. EdgyBoi, yes ridiculous name but it's funny, who is going to most likely change up some chapters but all in all will re-publish the stories and stories of their own . I thank all of my followers and reviewers so much for being there and I'm so sorry I couldn't continue writing...

I wish you all the best of luck and goodbye, DeliriousMelody.


End file.
